


Broken harmony

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jun’s relationship breaks he decides to have various sex buddies. Unfortunately his heart decides something else…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken harmony

It was Sunday. Sunday was Aiba and Jun’s time together. For months they always met up on the same day at the same time. It was their ritual and Aiba knew Jun had other dates during the week.  
  
“What are we going to do tonight?” Aiba snuggled against Jun like he loves to do. Even though they weren’t a couple, he was glad that he at least had some time with the other. Better than nothing – that’s what he always told himself.  
  
“I don’t know. Watching a movie together and having hot sex meanwhile?” Jun suggested.  
Since he got dumped he decided to avoid real relationships and for months he had the friends with benefits thing going on with some of his friends. He wanted fun, wanted sex just for the sex without any feelings. Until now he loved it. It was relaxing and he had fun.  
  
“Sounds great.” Aiba smiled. He always smiled even though he wasn’t in the mood to do so. It hurt him to lie to Jun, to tell him that he was okay with the situation even though he wasn’t. He leaned against Jun to feel his heartbeat and his warm body next to his. Their sex meetings were always a little bit more. At least that’s what Aiba wished for and what he imagined when he was there. They hugged each other, clang to each other in some moments, and their kisses weren’t just heated and wild, but also tender and warm.  
  
Aiba could feel Jun’s hand roaming down his chest, stroking up and down lovingly. He enjoyed every inch, every second of these touches. When he closed his eyes and started to dream, he always ended in a world where Jun only belonged to him, and no one else. But he knew he could never tell Jun about it, because he’d ruin everything with it.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
“Do you want something to drink?” Jun kissed Aiba’s nose and then bit softly into it. They were lying next to each other, both still panting heavily. Aiba just nodded at him. He still needed to come down from his high. He looked at Jun’s back when he walked out of the room. It was just perfect.  
  
“Hey, stop staring at me.” Jun laughed when he turned around to face Aiba.  
  
Something in Jun was twitching when he looked at his band mate. He wasn’t sure how long he was able to go on like this anymore. Of course he liked the other, and that was the problem. He liked him more than he wanted. But he couldn’t get himself into a relationship again. Not now. Maybe he should stop this before he would be hurt in the end.  
  
All the others were easier to handle. With Ryo he had amazing sex in various positions and locations. With Ohno he could talk a lot afterwards and with Nino he tried new stuff, but it was different with Aiba. With the others he never cuddled or held them tightly. It was a sex relationship after all.  
  
He came back to his room and, like so often, Aiba already was asleep. He looked at him closely. He had something tender in the small smile curling around his lips. Aiba looked so calm and happy. He was always a sunny boy, but this here was different. He wasn’t chipper or bouncy. It was something deeper, something like being in balance. He rarely saw Aiba like this.  
  
“Do you want to do it again?” Aiba suddenly said. His eyes were opened and he stared at Jun’s naked body in front of him. His eyes scanned him, Jun could see it and feel the lust Aiba had in this moment.  
  
“Sure.” Jun smiled. He couldn’t say no. It was simply impossible. He settled back onto the bed and started kissing Aiba heatedly. _It was casual, it was just sex_ Jun repeated in his mind. He wasn’t sure if he felt what he thought but he wanted to believe it really was like that.  
  
Jun loved when Aiba called out his name as his fingers pressed into Jun’s back. Aiba was close. Jun knew his moans and how he arched his back when he was close to the edge.  
  
“Open your eyes.” He said out, his hips still rocking against Aiba’s. He did like Jun said, something sparkling in his dark brown eyes. Jun loved it.  
  
Jun shook his head afterwards when he stood at the window, a glass of wine in his hand. Aiba was already gone but he still couldn’t think about anything other than the last few hours. He _loved_ so many things about Aiba and what he does, but he wasn’t in love with him, wasn’t he?  
  
“Hey, Ryo. Do you have time to drop by?” Jun didn’t really recognize that he’s calling his friend in the same evening. Normally he didn’t do this because every friend had their own day, but tonight he felt like he needed some distraction.  
  
“Sure, I will leave the door open. I need a bath now. Just come in, okay?” Jun hung up.  
Maybe it was the best to meet up with the other to prove to himself that everything was alright and that he really had only sex in mind. He was probably just a little confused today.  
  
The warm water made him relax. Jun just concentrated on the warm liquid around his body. Like this, he could now think about everything again. Of course he and Aiba were just sex buddies and nothing more. He didn’t know why he was so stupid to believe that there was more from his side.  
  
Jun was already dozing off in his bathtub when he heard a silent knock on the door. “Come in.” He said. Jun smiled when Ryo walked into the room.  
  
“I am glad that you found the time to come by.” Jun stepped out of the water and wanted to dry his body but Ryo ended up being faster than he was and started rubbing the towel over Jun’s body.  
  
He enjoyed every single touch the other gave him but it was different with Aiba. He shook his head again and tried to get lost in the pleasure he was feeling. He closed his eyes when the towel was gone and he felt Ryo’s hand on his body, brushing up and down. Jun looked at Ryo when his touches suddenly stopped. He smiled. Ryo would distract him – he knew he would.  
  
Jun breathed in deeply when he felt Ryo’s tongue lick over his cock. This was the moment he forgot about his doubts and the painful twitching in his belly. He brushed his hands through Ryo’s hair. He didn’t dare to really look at the other sucking him off because he would have come almost immediately. Jun started bucking his hips as far as Ryo let him as the pleasure rushed through his body.  
  
“Bedroom.” He finally demanded. Ryo let his dick slip out of his mouth and stood up to let Jun pull him along to his bed.  
  
In seconds Ryo removed all his clothes and Jun pushed him down on his bed to hover over him. He started to kiss down Ryo’s neck, leaving some marks here and there along the way. With a few quick strokes Jun brought Ryo to full hardness. Jun got lost in his passion when he started preparing the other. He hurried to get Ryo ready. He feared that he would come too soon if he didn’t.  
  
Jun pushed into Ryo mercilessly. He knew Ryo enjoyed it. The sparkle in his eyes and the moans that escaped let Jun know that he was doing it right. Jun closed his eyes and got lost in his emotions. He enjoyed every second here. He froze for a moment when he realized that it wasn’t Ryo he was imagining. He kissed down Ryo’s neck, trying to smell his special scent to get Ryo’s face in his mind.  
  
Jun felt the other’s fingers pressing in his back. He knew Ryo was as close as he was. He rocked against him, his hips snapped forward faster now. Jun groaned loudly when he felt the heat in him overwhelm him. He sank down on Ryo, panting heavily. Jun grinned when he felt how Ryo was moving under him.  
  
“Sorry.” Jun smiled, pecked his lips and moved to the side to help Ryo find his release. His strokes were fast as he sucked on Ryo’s neck, leaving more marks. With a few more pulls Ryo came all over his hand.  
  
They lied next to each other while they both came down from their high.  
  
“I need a shower. How about you?” Jun said after a while.  
  
“You know, we should stop this.” Ryo said without answering.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Jun.” Ryo sighed. “We both know that this isn’t love. And it isn’t meant to go forever. You should finally realize that there is someone else in your heart.”  
  
“There is no one, really. I am not interested in something new. I want some fun, nothing more.” Jun answered. His heart started beating faster. Was it that clear that there was someone? Jun fought against it, he didn’t want it to end like this.  
  
“Maybe the one isn’t in your mind, but he is in your heart. Let it happen.” With that Ryo disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Jun lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Was the other right? Was Aiba not only just a sex buddy for him? He always thought about him, even during sex with others, but he couldn’t let go of the feeling that he wasn’t ready for another relationship.  
  
“Do you see it yourself now?” Ryo came back to the room, a short towel around his hips.  
  
“I can’t step into a relationship. I don’t want to.” Jun turned to face the other, who only rolled his eyes.  
  
“Don’t be stupid. Everyone sees how much you care about him, and everyone knows what he feels for you.”  
  
Jun tilted his head. “He feels something for me?”  
  
“Yes. He always runs in circles when you meet with someone else.” Ryo walked back to the bed where he sat down next to Jun. “He is really desperate, even though he would never admit it.”  
  
“He is?” Jun couldn’t believe it. He never saw the signs from Aiba’s side. He ignored everything around him – every feeling, every sign, and every little effort to get closer to him. “But he told me so often how much he enjoyed the sex thing without anything more.”  
  
Ryo rubbed his face. “Jun, what happened to you? You were never like this before. You always realized about others’ feelings. You always knew what others thought. Aiba may have said all those things but you know why?” Ryo paused.  
  
“No.” Jun shook his head.  
  
“He said everything you wanted to hear. He was afraid to lose you if he said that he wanted something different. He wants to keep you no matter what.”  
  
“Oh.” Jun could only say. Of course now he recognized how stupid it was to think that Aiba was interested in something like this. He wasn’t the type for a friends with benefits relationship. “It must have been hard to see me with you, Ohno, Subaru and Sho.”  
  
“It almost broke him every time.” Ryo answered.  
  
A few days ago Ryo met Aiba when he left Jun’s apartment. He could see how sad the other looked and asked him questions. It took some time to get everything out of him, but Aiba wasn’t hard to analyze. Soon he got to know what was going on with him.  
  
“I will go now. One thing: stop being afraid Jun.” Ryo smiled at him before he left the apartment to leave Jun behind.  
  
The moonlight lightened the room. Jun didn’t move at all. He knew Ryo was right, but nevertheless a thunderstorm was raging inside of him. He didn’t want a relationship. He enjoyed having sex with his friends. Yet in the end, he was happy as long as Aiba was at his side. He didn’t care what the others did. He would have been happy if Ryo found someone he loved. He would laugh when Ohno and Sho had sex, but he would be enraged if Aiba had someone else. Ryo was probably right. It was time to change something.  
  
“Masaki?” Jun’s voice was trembling. He looked at the clock. It was half past 3am. He hoped Aiba wouldn’t kill him for calling him at this time. “Can I come by?”  
  
“Now?” He heard the other yawning loudly.  
  
Jun nibbled on his lips nervously. Actually, he was already standing in front of Aiba’s apartment. He didn’t know why he called him. “I am sorry. I don’t want to disturb you. I will go.”  
  
“Go? You are already here?” Aiba sounded awake now. Jun could hear footsteps inside the apartment. The door opened and a sleepy Aiba looked at him, his expression a mixture of annoyed, afraid and gentle.  
  
“I am sorry. I want to talk with you.” Jun slipped into the room.  
  
“Talk? About what?” Aiba followed him and sat next to him on the couch.  
  
“Do you enjoy the current situation?” Jun scanned Aiba’s face properly. He could see the other was thinking about what to say.  
  
“You mean the sex thing?” Aiba got nervous. He wasn’t sure if Jun recognized it, but it was Jun, who had a good sense for others. “I…yes, sure.” He finally lied.  
  
“You don’t, right?” Jun answered.  
  
“Jun.”  
  
“No. Don’t tell me you like it when I meet up with Ryo, Sho, Subaru or Ohno. Don’t tell me you like to hear what I do with them.” Jun could see Aiba blush. “But if you don’t have any problems with it, I will tell you how I fucked Ohno on my couch. Oh, and Sho topped me – he really has a talent for fucking someone in the shower. Or shall I tell you about how Ohno and I used a vibrator and some nice handcuffs.”  
  
“Stop it please.” Aiba finally said. He wasn’t interested in listening to this. He didn’t want to know what Jun did and with whom he did it with.  
  
“I ended it.” Jun said. “With all of them.”  
  
Jun could see Aiba swallow hard. “And now you want to end it with me as well?”  
  
“Yes. I want to end the sex thing with you.” Jun smiled at the other. Even though it was somehow cruel to make Aiba believe in an end, but he loved teasing him a little bit.  
  
Jun leaned forward and brushed the other’s cheek before he placed a soft kiss on Aiba’s lips. “I want to end the random thing for something else.”  
  
Jun swore later that he never saw such a sparkle in someone else’s eyes before. He didn’t even have the chance to get away then because Aiba was suddenly on his lap, embracing him and kissing him without a pause.  
  
Jun laughed when they dissolved from their kiss and pulled away from each other. “I guess you are okay with it.”  
  
When Aiba pulled him along into the bedroom Jun knew that Aiba was okay with it. It was the first time for months he had sex and was together with the other person like that. It was amazing even though they already slept with each other numerous times.  
  
Jun felt Aiba’s body under him, breathing in and out deeply. Jun moved in him frantically. He wanted to feel Aiba completely. He wanted him to be his now. He snapped his hips against Aiba’s when he felt Aiba’s legs circle his hips, trying to feel him much more. Their bodies became one, rocking in rhythm like they were meant for each other.  
  
They came almost at the same time as they panted heavily. After a long shower, they lied next to each other while looking at each other. Both just smiled. This was right. Both knew it.


End file.
